Afeksi
by cimplo
Summary: Sekecil apapun afeksi yang diberikan olehnya, sangat berarti baginya. Drabble-fic BokuxAka. Bokuto benar-benar bodoh "Kau membaca apa?" "Filsafat yunani kuno" MADAFAKA WHAT IS THAT!


**Afeksi**

.

Haikyuu! belongs to Haruichi Furudate

Warn: Typo, OOC, Cheesy, EYD tidak pada tempatnya

Pair: BokutoxAkaashi

* * *

 **1\. Bodoh**

Bokuto sadar betul kalau ia bisa dibilang bodoh. Meski begitu, tetap tidak mengubah posisinya sebagai kapten voli Fukurodani. Jika ada yang terlihat lebih pantas menyandang gelar itu, tidak lain Akaashi Keiji. Pemuda berwajah ngantuk atau mungkin bosan. Yah—setidaknya Akaashi sang Vice Captain lebih berwibawa sebagai kapten. Dewasa, cerdas, tenang.

"Calm and collective?" Bokuto bertanya pada Konoha.

"Iya, dibandingkan denganmu Akaashi itu lebih terlihat berwibawa" balas Konoha, yang sedari tadi mebicarakan sang Vice Captain.

"Heh? Apa hubungannya dengan frasa barusan?" Bokuto menelengkan kepalanya tanda tak paham.

"Sungguh menakjubkan kau tau apa itu frasa Bokuto-san" Tiba-tiba saja Akaashi menghampiri keduanya untuk mengambil botol airnya. Konoha terkikik geli. Bokuto diam sampai..

" _E—e—eeeeeekkkkkkkkk!_ " Bokuto menjengit, kaget akan keberadaan Akaashi yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Akaashi mendesah lelah, "Apa hawa keberadaanku setipis itu?"

"T-tidak. Hanya saja…"

Akaashi memasang wajah, lalu apa

"Apa kau barusan memujiku, bahwa aku sedikit err pintar Akaashi?"

Slate-gray Akaashi sedikit menerawang keatas. "Yah—mungkin" jawabnya malas. Ia lalu meninggalkan Bokuto dan Konoha untuk latihan kembali.

"Kau lihat?! Kau lihat Konoha?! Akaashi! Dia bilang aku sedikit pintar!" Mata emas Bokuto mengkilat penuh semangat. Konoha sendiri hanya memasang mimik, ya-aku tahu-dan lihat tapi itu karena pada dasarnya kamu memang bodoh.

"Oh tidak! Apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku lebih pintar dari Akaashi?! Apa aku harus berpura-pura bodoh selamanya supaya Akaashi terus menyanjungku?!"

Bodoh

Bokuto benar-benar bodoh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2\. Bacaan**

Hari ini Akaashi terlihat membawa beberapa buku dalam dekapannya. Bokuto yang melihat langsung saja menghampirinya.

"Akaashi, kau mau kemana?"

Si empunya buku terlihat menoleh, "Oh-Bokuto-san? Aku mau ke perpus"

"Perpus? Hee…murid teladan memang beda. Sini aku bantu." Bokuto dengan seenaknya membawakan beberapa, malah hampir semuanya.

"Kau membaca apa?"

"Filsafat yunani kuno"

 _MADAFAKA WHAT IS THAT?!_

"O—oh.. aku lebih suka filsafat doraemon sih" Bokuto menjawab kopong. Tahu standar bacaanya jauh dibawah Akaashi. Akaashi mendengus geli, Bokuto terenyuh.

Dunia seakan berhenti berputar bagi Bokuto, dengusan Akaashi renyah sekali. Mungkin sehabis ini ia akan benar-benar membuat buku filsafat doraemon. Makna hakiki perjuangan doraemon sang robot menghadapi ras manusia pemalas.

.

.

.

 **3\. Mengarang**

"Kau terlihat kesal Bokuto-san, ada apa?" Akaashi duduk tenang, sambil membuka bungkus rotinya.

"Hari ini ada pelajaran mengarang"

Akaashi ber-hmm ria, sambil mengunyah rotinya.

"Lalu…entah kenapa aku malah teringat kau Akaashi." Bokuto mencuil roti Akaashi.

"HAH?"

"dan aku teringat kucing di jalanan yang ingin aku pungut kemarin"

"Jadi?" Kali ini Akaashi menatap serius, ada perasaan tidak enak yang mengintai.

Bokuto kasak kusuk dengan mejanya.

"Taraaaaa! Aku membuat karangan tentang **The lost cat whose named Akaashi**!"

Urat-urat kesal Akaashi sudah terlihat bermunculan, dengan aura membunuh Akaashi berkata

" **G-A-N-T-I!"**

" _HIYEEEEEE AMPUN AKAASHIII!"_

.

.

.

 **4.** **Air**

Musim Panas sangat mengerikan, terlebih Bokuto mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan dan di perjalanan pulang ia kehabisan uang untuk membeli air. Ia berjalan gontai, musim panas mengerikan, dirinya seperti dioven hidup-hidup. Seperti spongebob yang ke daratan. Seperti Patrick yang ke daratan…seperti Tuan Crab yang ke…

Gluk…gluk…gluk…

Awangan Bokuto terputus, mendengar bunyi gluk-gluk laknat itu, seketika instingnya bergerak…

" _AIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_ "

 **PLOK**

Sebotol air mineral dingin seketika menghantam wajahnya.

' _Oh botol mineral! Siapakah Tuhan gerangan yang memberikan in_ —'

"Kenapa Bokuto-san seperti orang kesurupan?" Bokuto sepertinya hafal suara ini.

"Akaashi! Kau kunobatkan sebagai _Mizukage_!"

"Hah?"

Otak Bokuto semakin rusak saja gara-gara kurang air. Mungkin besok Akaashi akan menemaninya ke dokter. Dokter kejiwaan.

.

.

.

 **5\. Apa**

Bokuto jelas sekali mengamati Akaashi seharian penuh, dari mulai latihan—jajan di kantin—latihan lagi—sampai pulang. Jika ia punya kekuatan memotong-motong dengan tatapan tajamnya, mungkin Akaashi sudah termutilasi saat ini.

Sampai akhirnya Akaashi buka suara di perjalanan pulang, "Apa?"

"Huh? Apanya apa?" Bokuto balik bertanya.

Hhhh, menggaruk pelan tengkuknya Akaashi kembali bertanya "Bokuto-san, kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya? Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Bukan kau Bokuto-san, tapi aku. Ada apa denganku?"

"Kau? Kau kenapa Akaashi? Ada apa denganmu?"

Akaashi _face-palm,_ oke-pertanyaannya kurang lengkap.

"Kau seharian ini mengamatiku, apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku? Atau sikapku? Atau apa?"

Bokuto seketika memerah padam, oh-Akaashi ternyata sadar ia mengamatinya seharian ini.

"Tidak ada yang salah denganmu Akaashi. Hanya saja, aku berpikir… kapan kau jelek?— _Akaashi hampir memukul Bokuto._

—Tapi aku tidak menemukannya, kau selalu indah" Bokuto tersenyum dengan tulus.

'Apa?' Seketika jantung Akaashi berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

.

.

.

 **6\. Innocent**

"Akaashi, pinjam Handphone mu dong" Akaashi yang sedang sibuk meminum jus hanya memberikannya begitu saja pada Bokuto.

'Dia kok tenang sekali' pikir Bokuto

Jemari-jemari Bokuto sudah siap meng-investigasi HP sang vice captain, Bokuto menatap Akaashi serius, Akaashi menatap balik menyodorkan jus nya, "Kenapa? Mau?"

Bokuto menggeleng, apa benar perkataan member lainnya kalau Akaashi itu innocent. Maksudnya ya…iya innocent itu. Tidak ada konten R-18 didalam HP nya. Masa sih? Bokuto sampai rela taruhan tiga ribu yen untuk membuktikannya.

Mata Bokuto menilik dengan teliti, menjelajahi setiap folder yang ada didalam Handphone si mata ngantuk.

Hasilnya?

Nihil.

Didalam galeri nya hanya ada bola voli, catatan pelajaran, burung hantu, dan beberapa foto _maling_ member (paling banyak sih dirinya).

"Eh—Akaashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa di galeri mu, banyak foto _maling_ diriku?!" Bokuto protes nangis Bombay

"Kenapa? Karena kau lucu" Wajah Akaashi masih stoik seperti biasa. Sementara Bokuto pamit ke kamar mandi.

' _ **YATUHAN DIA BILANG AKU LUCUUUUU!**_ ' Bokuto menjedotkan kepalanya berkali-kali di bilik toilet.

Tidak lama dia balik lagi,

"Akaashi, kau tahu French Kiss?"

Wajah Akaashi Nampak mengernyit jijik, Bokuto berharap Akaashi tidak innoncent—agar ia menang taruhan.

"Maksudmu orang prancis yang berciuman? Bahasa inggrisku lebih bagus darimu Bokuto-san."

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Bokuto pamit ke kamar mandi.

' _ **YATUHAN DIA INNOCEEEEEEEEEEEEENT!**_ '

.

.

.

 **7\. Opera Sabun**

"Hei, hei kau tahu opera sabun yang tayang kemarin?" member Fukurodani bergosip ria di sela-sela latihan.

"Oh…aku tahu. Opera sabun dimana sang suami takut sekali pada istrinya!"

"Iya, itu lucu sekali! Kok bisa-bisanya laki-laki tertindas seperti itu." Sahut member yang lain

"Yah…wajar sih, istrinya cantik sekali. Sementara suaminya modal tampang konyol.." balas Konoha.

Disudut lapangan, terlihat Akaashi dan Bokuto masih berlatih

"Bokuto-san, jangan berisik."

" _Hai Akaashi"_

"Bokuto-san, jangan merajuk atau kubuang semua koleksi burung hantumu"

" _Hai Akaashí_ "

Member yang bergosip seketika hening,

"Apa kita sedang menonton secara _live_ opera sabun kemarin?"

"Tidak—ini lebih seperti opera sabun tentang anak yang berbakti pada ibunya" jawab Konoha.

Semua member mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

 **8\. Cry**

Akaashi mengantuk luar biasa, niat hati ingin menggunakan uks untuk tidur, tapi sial uks saat itu sudah terisi semua. Tidur di kelas juga tidak mungkin, semuanya sedang sibuk mengurus festival sekolah. Bukannya Akaashi menjadi antisosial, hanya saja sudah tiga hari ini dia demam dan sekarang pun ia paksakan ke sekolah. Alasannya ada ulangan harian, dan ia tidak mau mengikuti susulan.

Terpaksa ia pergi keatap sekolah.

Setibanya disana yang ia tangkap adalah sesosok berambut jabrik urakan, sudah pasti itu Bokuto dan—

 _ **BRAK**_

" _Akaashi!_ _ **"**_ suara terakhir yang terdengar Akaashi sebelum ia benar-benar pingsan.

.

.

"Aku dimana?"

"Kau sudah bangun? Kau di rumahmu Akaashi" Balas Bokuto lega campur khawatir.

Akaashi sejenak memproses apa yang sudah terjadi, "Oh-gomen…Bokuto-san"

Bokuto menggeleng keras-keras. Nampak wajahnya yang sembab. Pasti dia menangis banyak sekali, pikir Akaashi. Akaashi tahu pasti, Bokuto sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Sebelah lengan Akaashi ia gunakan untuk mempuk-puk si burung hantu cerewet Fukurodani. Bokuto malah semakin menangis menjadi-jadi.

" _Ma…ma…_ Aku tidak apa-apa, kau jelek sekali kalau menangis Bokuto-san"

"Katai aku apa saja Akaashi! Jika itu membuatmu lebih baik…Aku…rela" Bokuto masih saja menangis. Akaashi membelalak, tapi tersenyum kemudian. Ia merentangkan kedua lengannya menyuruh Bokuto semakin mendekat. Segera setelah itu, ia peluk Bokuto. " _Gomennasai_ …"

Dan sungguh, tangis Bokuto malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

.

.

.

 **9\. Diam**

"Diam Bokuto-san!"

"Diam!"

'Diam!'

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Akaashi meledak hari ini dan menyuruh Bokuto untuk diam.

Penyebab pertama, Bokuto menggombal hal-hal receh pada Akaashi seperti "Akaashi, kau tahu mengapa langit tak bersinar malam ini? Karena bintangnya ada disini."

Penyebab kedua, "Hei Akaashi, pagi ini aku mules dan lalu…(sensor pembicaraan kamar mandi) dan begini…dan…" yang ini ditambahi tabokan super Akaashi.

Penyebab ketiga, "Hei Akaashi—kau tahu? Aku suka sekali padamu!" Bokuto nyengir lebar, wajah Akaashi memerah luar biasa, dan diakhiri kecupan ringan di pipi oleh Bokuto.

' _Diam! Aku sudah tahu!_ ' lanjut Akaashi dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **10.** **Cita-Cita**

Akaashi berpapasan dengan Bokuto di lorong sekolah, Bokuto Nampak memegang selembar kertas dan ekspresinya yang menatap serius seakan ia akan melahap kertas itu bulat-bulat.

"Bokuto-san?"

"Eh-Ah?Oh?Akaashi?" Tidak biasanya Bokuto hilang fokus pada sekelilingnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah tidak, hari ini ada konselling dan yah—kau tahu? Aku harus mengisi cita-citaku"

"Oh, ya tinggal diisi saja" balas Akaashi enteng

"Itu dia masalahnya! Aku tidak tahu cita-citaku apa?! Hey Akaashi, ngomong-ngomong cita-citamu apa?"

Akaashi mengangkat bahu, "Hidup bahagia bersama orang yang kusukai mungkin."

 _Heee?_

Dan keesokannya, Bokuto mengisi lembar konselling dengan cita-cita _**Menghidupi orang yang kusukai dan bahagia selamanya**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Yes, I found BokuAka is the sweetest thing couple I've found from Haikyuu!. Let me love Akaashi ;w;**

 **RnR are welcome dear XD**

 **(Jika ada yang bersedia membuat fanart Akaashi, please…please… sent pm to me. It'll be good if that free hohoho but if not, I'll give you trade art perhaps :D)**


End file.
